Team Crafted Cupcakes
by tehcreepergirl
Summary: When Ty decides to confess his love for Adam what happens? He asks him to help him make cupcakes... Warning: This is not for people who don't like gore/boyxboy. Read at your own risk.


Ty had finally done it, confessed his love for Adam, but Adam had just laughed, thinking Ty was laughed right along "By the way, I brought you something..." He pulled out a box, containing a cupcake. He opened the box and handed it to Adam "Taste it please?" he asked. It was a vanilla cupcake, frosted in red with black drizzled over the red, gold dust topping it all off. Adam had finally calmed down from laughing.

"Yeah sure!" He took it, taking a bite then pausing "What's in this...?" he asked a bit drowsily. Ty smirked "Sugar, flour, chloroform..." Adam froze "Wha..t...the...hell..." The next thing he knew, everything was black. He woke up a while later and groaned. He tried to sit up, but couldn't, almost as if he was...restrained...

He froze as he heard Ty's voice "Look who's finally awake..." He grinned sickly as he turned on the light, showing the gory decor of the room. Blood covered the walls, a banner of human skin hung on the wall, the words "Life Is A Party" scrawled across it in blood. Organs filled with helium floated around a table, littered with party decorations.

Adam felt sick "Ha! You really had me goin' there! You can stop now!" Ty smiled "I'm glad you're happy to see me, but this isn't a prank Adam..." He got sicker "Let me go!" he yelled, struggling. "Don't be so rude to your host!" Ty snapped, slapping him across the face to silence him. Adam was shocked, which made him instantly go quiet.

"Now! Since you're the guest of honor, I thought I'd tell you about your party!" He said cheerily, clapping his hands together. "This is your last party! And I'm so glad we get to spend your last moments together! Too bad you laughed...I was gonna save you..." he paused, saddened slightly. "Oh well!" he smiled again "Readt to get started?" he asked excitedly. Adam whimpered and struggled, trying desperately to get free "N-NO!"

Ty had already begun, having gotten bored while he was still unconcious. He had guilded him and burned the wound to make sure he didnt bleed out. He walked over, taking off Adam's sunglasses "Such pretty eyes!" he squealed happily, caressing his face gently. Adam growled "Don't touch me you monster!" tears stung at his eyes "I thought you were my friend!" He cried.

Ty frowned "I am your friend...otherwise I wouldn't be throwing you this party!" he grabbed a scalpel "Hold still now.." He began to cut at Adam's hip, making him cry out and try to jerk away "No! Stop!" Ty rolled his eyes "Drama queen..." he mumbled, finishing the cut, ripping off the piece of flesh. Adam screamed, crying harder. Ty took a bite of it and smiled "Not bad...wanna try some?" He shoved the flesh into Adam's mouth. Adam's eyes went wide as he spit it out, gagging slightly.

Ty frowned "If you didn't want it you could've just said so..." Ty picked it up, popping it into his mouth with a smile. Adam thought he was going to be sick. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! How can you eat other people?!" This only made Ty giggle. "What did you think was in that cupcake I gave you? Mitch actually put up a good fight..." he said thoughtfully

This was too much for Adam, he threw up, completely disgusted. How could Ty be doing this? Ty frowned "You don't have to be so rude..." He grumbled, getting his supplies ready. He got out a container, smirking down at Adam. "Sorry if this hurts...which it will...Who's kidding?! I'm not sorry! This it too fun!" he began to trickle acid over Adam's chest and stomach, smirking sickly at the sound of his screams.

Ty frowned as the noises stopped. Adam had passed out. Ty grabbed a large needle, jabbing it into the center of Adam's chest and pushing the plunger, giving him a shot of adrenaline before he pulled the needle out. Adam woke with a small gasp. Ty frowned "It's rude to fall asleep when someone calls you over to spend time with you! Weren't you ever taught manners?!" he snapped

"What if I came over to your place and said 'Oh Adam, I'm gonna take a nap because you're boring!'?" he paused, then cleared his throat. Adam began to sob again "Ty I wanna go home..." He whimpered, his voice soft. Ty almost felt bad for him...almost. "You think I don't want to give up sometimes too? Just put all this down and go to bed?"

He smiled "Of course...but we all have responsibilities Adam..." he got another container, smiling. "I was going to save you for last..." He repeated "You were going to be my special treat...but you had to laugh!" he poured out the contents of the container over Adam's wounds. It was rubbing alcohol. Ty snickered "Look who's laughing now! Ha ha ha!" Adam writhed, crying out in pain at the extreme burning feeling. Ty then grabbed a handfull of salt, rubbing it into the wounds. Adam choked out sobs, tears running down his face.

Ty smiled "C'mon smile! This is the last round!" he pulled out another needle. Adam glanced at it, and Ty took it as a question "Something for the pain, I want you to be able to watch the harvest!" He tilted the table up a bit, walking around to Adam's back. Ty injected it into his lower back, at his spine. Adam winced slightly, hanging his head and crying as the drug took effect.

Soon he was numb from his ribs to his waist. Ty flattened out the table again, then got out a scalpel, making a horizontal cut across his abdomen right above his crotch. He moved up, making an identical cut right below his ribs. He made a vertical cut, connecting the two horizontal ones. "Looks like I've got my 'I' on you Adam!" He giggled. The skin folded back with a sick wet noise. Adam's breathing quickened at the sight.

Ty cut open his abdominal sac, exsposing the organs. Ty grabbed his large intestine, pulling it away from the rest of the digestive tract. He swung it around his neck "Look I'm Ian! Like my new scarf?!" Adam whimpered softly, seeing the way Ty was treating his organs. It was almost enough to make him sick again. Ty pulled out his small intestine next, squeezing out the waste.

He filed it between his teeth and began moving it back and forth "Dentists say you gotta floss every day Adam!" He saw Adam's half lidded eyes and frowned "Aww don't go yet Adam..." he began harvesting the rest of the organs, pausing after each was removed.

"I know I can be a real _pancreas_, but you know I'm just _kidney _with you. You really gotta learn to _liver _it up. Man, these jokes are getting _bladder_. Guess you gotta develop a _stomach _for them..." He put the organs in a bucket "Ooo! Bagpipes!" He paused, seeing Adam wasn't concious anymore.

He set Adam's stomach in the bucket then grabbed a scalpel, cutting open his chest and removing his ribs, then giving him another adrenaline shot. He sighed weakly as Adam woke up "Too bad you didn't last longer...I really wanted to spend more time with you..." Tears were in his eyes as he removed Adam's lungs. He saw the pain on Adam's face

"Don't be sad...I'll always love you..." He pecked Adam's lips gently and smiled "Bye Adam...my budder prince..." He whispered, finally removing his heart. He set that in the bucket also, Adam already dead. He sighed "Only thirty minutes...oh well..." He grabbed the bucket of organs and walked upstairs, ready to make another batch of cupcakes. But this batch was going to be extra special. Why was that? Well it was his best friend who had helped him make them of course!


End file.
